Who Says I Forgot You, You've Just Changed
by DreamsComeTrueIfYouBelieve
Summary: One Direction Fanfic,I havn't decided if they're famous yet?But It all starts to change when an old friend starts Chloes school.They both admit they've changed but stay friends,maybe more than that?But do the events of a classic school year change it all?
1. Chapter 1

I looked into the familiar piercing blue eyes, they were mesmerising, I swung back realising my feet were on the ground so I wouldn't move too far away from the boy, his feet were planted opposite me on his swing to though...I quickly glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't notice, just my luck, he smiled at me; I could feel butterflies in my stomach. He was gorgeous, I was dying to get to know him, but I'd had enough experience with boys to know they only cared about themselves. But what if this boy was different...I've said that about so many of them, and keep getting hurt, I should've learnt by now. He probably wasn't any different, so with that thought, I awkwardly got off the tyre swing, jerkily moving my arms to keep my balance, when I was safely standing, I spun around on the spot crossed my arms and walked towards the gate, of the park, not bothering to look back. I could feel his eyes following me though...

I ran home, my heels clicking on the pavement, it was getting late, my mum wouldn't be home for another week though. Yeah, forgot to mention, my mum's always on business trips for a couple of weeks straight, I'm used to it though, and as for my dad he left when I was a kid, I prefer to be on my own, don't get me wrong, I'm one of the most popular girls in school, everyone wants me to be they're friend, most of them fake wannabes, there's only my two people that I can trust with everything. That's Liam and Rachel, we've been best friends since year seven, we're in a group of about ten at school though, but they understand that I like to be on my own sometimes to think about... stuff. I curled up on my sofa, kicking off my heels and tying back my soft blonde hair back in a bun, turning on the TV, and dozing off.

I woke up the next morning to the shrill ring of my alarm on my phone; I groaned, I really wasn't in the mood to go to school. I decided I would, as we have a new kid starting in my year today, I'm in lower sixth form... I thought I should make an effort to look half-decent, so I wore a clingy black skirt, tights, with a cream blouse, and grey cardie and black pumps. I started on the daily routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing my hair. I walked down the stairs, grabbed my school bag, and started walking to school...

I walked into form, taking my regular seat in between Rach and Liam; I hugged them both in turn, asking them about their weekend... Then our evil form tutor strutted in, thinking she's a model, not a wrinkled teacher, 47 years old. I sniggered, I honestly couldn't stop myself, she was looking more eccentric by the day, wearing a blue clingy mid-thigh length dress... I stopped abruptly as someone knocked on the door, thinking it was another teacher, it's probably our head of year, checking up on us. It wasn't though... I saw his eyes looking through the glass at the top of the door, 'Oh my god' I whispered urgently as I dived behind the teacher's desk, hitting my head on the leg of a table on getting there,

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a bruise" I sighed Miss Lewis, stood up shouting,

"Chloe Green, get out from under the table immediately!" I stayed crouching down so no one could see me except Rob, my ex-boyfriend, whose table it was...

She carried on, "I'll drag you out from under there, if I have to."

I shouted back, "You do that, I'll have you arrested for assault!" I heard Liam sigh deeply, and his chair scrapped across the floor, and he stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I heard him say, "Come on Chlo, why you under there?"

I replied, confidently, with authority in my voice, "I'm scrapping gum from under the table, being eco friendly, and saving those who have detention doing it..."

He chuckled, "Since when have you ever cared about anyone?" That was harsh, and I do care about people, I mean he's supposed to be my best friend, did he really think that about me? Tears were streaming down my face, my hands were shaking, my legs felt like jelly, but I scrambled up grabbing my bag, and ran out of the room, Liam obviously saw the state of me, and called my name, I didn't stop running, I ran through the school forest, but tripped over a tree stump, I lay on the ground tears everywhere, I swear there actually wasn't a millimetre of my face that wasn't wet. No one would find me here; I took my iPod out of my bag, and shoved the headphones in my ears, turned the music up full blast, and propped my head up on my bag.

I stood up and checked the time on my phone, 1:10, I can go and get lunch, sit in the corner, so no one will see me, and then go to lesson four and five, as Liam and Rachel aren't in my maths or English groups. I quickly walked to the canteen, keeping my head bowed low, so no one would recognise me... I walked past the partially empty tables, and brown chairs. I grabbed a BLT sandwich, paid and walked over to a table in the far corner, away from everyone, I was nibbling away at my food when someone cleared their throat, I slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't Rachel or Liam, it wasn't, I sighed heavily in relief, but then realised it was, the boy I briefly met, in the park, he sat in the seat opposite me.

Holding out his hand, "Harry. And you are?"

I blushed momentarily, as this morning all rushed back to me; he must think I'm an emotionally unstable freak, as I took his hand I replied, "Urmm, as I'm sure, you probably heard from this morning, my names Chloe Green."

His eyes lit up, and his smile, grew even bigger. I was slightly worried, he obviously recognised my name. He had scoffed all his food, and got up to leave, but on the way up, he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "Four Years Ago." With that he strode off.

I walked to English, repeating again and again those three words. I took my seat next to a relatively boring girl, named Annabel. We were learning, in detail, about the Canterbury tales, it wasn't the easiest thing, when your only half focused, I started fiddling with my necklace, biting down on the hard silver heart, then it clicked, it was obvious. I excused myself from class, walking towards the maths block, oh my god, Liam's in Harrys math set, this is going to be awkward, I thought to myself, practically running down the thin corridors. I finally got to his classroom, I knocked, opened the door and said, "Miss Robinson, sorry to disturb your lesson, but may I please have a word with Harry ?"

She waved her arm around signalling yes, I closed the door behind him, and started talking, "Four years ago, my best friend in the whole wide world, left my school, and moved to Wales, his name was Harry, before he left he gave me this necklace," I fiddled with it, and turned it round to show the engraved sentence ''LL BE FOREVER IN MY HEART' I carried on "I couldn't stand staying at that school, in that place, where there was so many memories of us, so I moved out here, four years ago. And today my best friend in the whole world walked back into my life, I recognised him, by his blue eyes, eyes that I could never lie to, or hurt." I was whispering at the end, my lip trembling, tears welling up in my eyes.

He gave me a giant bear hug, whispering in my ear, "I missed you so much."

_**Yeah Basically I've Written Nearly All Of It, I'm Just Wondering If I Should Update It? ;D xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that we were going to skip last lesson and go back to mine and catch up. We walked back to mine talking about, his time, in Wales and my time, in Cheshire, about our friends, families, school, houses, hobbies, and our a-levels...

We reached my house, his mouth forming a comical O, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies..."

"But, your house. It's so big... "

I giggled turning the keys to my lock, walking in I slipped off my shoes, he did the same, I lay on the sofa, he sat down to, I draped ,my legs across him, he chuckled.

We started talking again; he started to talk about his long term girlfriend... My face fell slightly when he started talking about her, I gave the occasional nod, to show him I was listening, I opened my mouth to speak, he looked at me, his eyes glistening, I closed it again, I honestly couldn't think of anything to say. Considering he was looking at me, he must've thought it strange, but never the less, and to my dismay, carried on talking about her. She was called Lauren, long jet black hair, hazel eyes, went to stage school, could sing, dance and act, loved her friends, music and animals. In mid sentence I hushed him. I couldn't bare listening to the girlfriends perfections, of a boy I had missed so much, in the last four years. But surely I should feel happy for him, shouldn't I? That he had found his true love...

I stood up, leaving him sitting down on the sofa, I glanced down at him, I felt an tear slide down my cheek, I ran upstairs into my room slamming the door behind me, I dived onto my bed, by now the tears were running down my face, I every time I opened my mouth to let out a sob, into my pillow I could feel the salty water, my life used to be so perfect- I had my best friends, my friends, I was a good student and a good reputation in less than a day I had lost most of it- all because of that boy downstairs that I had known most of my life. After what seemed all the time in the world, but in reality it was about 2 minutes, I heard the stairs creaking, I quickly wiped my eyes dry, it was still obvious I had been crying, my face was all red and blotchy and my nose was runny... A soft timid knock on my door, sounded like a bomb, in this eerie house, I grabbed onto my bed, to help myself get up... I slowly went towards the door, and opened it a fraction of a centimetre, I avoided eye contact, so as not to break down in front of him again, so I concentrated on the pattern on my pale cream carpet, he started to speak,

"What was that about? It's not about me I it? I hope it's not, I don't want to of upset you already, you can trust me, ya know? You can tell"

I cut him off," It's not you don't worry," I gazed into his eyes, he didn't seem to believe me, oh no.. I carried on "Well, it's just seeing you again, it weird, ya know? You were my best friend, and moved, I had made other friends, and I just can't believe that I'm seeing you again..."

He replied, "I may have not seen you recently, but you should remember that I knew you better than anyone else back then, and you should've changed your habits when you're lying, I mean seriously, tapping your fingers, and not making eye contact- so you! Now I've reminded you, that you cant get anything past me that easily, what is it?"

I whimpered I dare not tell him, he'll of ran out the door before I've finished the sentence, if you call it a sentence - they're merely two little words and one life changing word- which together make the most powerful sentence- a sentence people live and die for, laugh and cry for, fake and take for... One sentence that could mean the end, or just the beginning, either way he was never going to hear those words from me, don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of saying it, I'm just petrified of the reply. I sighed deeply, winging it was always my plan A.


	4. Chapter 4

" Urrmm, do you remember when you first entered from and I was... urmm under a table, and what Liam told me, he's meant to be my best friend, if he thinks that- then what does everyone else think of me, I don't know what to do, I've deleted and blocked his number, but I'm gonna have to talk to him in a lesson or something- but I can't just forget about what he said, he didn't say it in a joking way though, that's the worst part of it." I glanced up at him, he defiantly believed this.

He grabbed me, and pulled me into a hug,

"I could defiantly get used to this." I whispered, into his shoulder, I felt his frame sway gently as he laughed; woops he wasn't supposed to hear that.

" I haven't really talked to Liam much, I mean he was in science, he seemed nice, I suppose."

I jumped out of his arms, I started screaming at him, " YOU SPOKE TO HIM?"

"Urm yeah, I guess. No offence, I do think you're over-reacting a bit." He started to pull on his shoes, as he turned to open the door; I pulled his arm, to spin him round.

"Sorry, please don't go, I'm just stressed" I could feel my eyes filling up with tears.

He leaned forward- I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he made his mouth level with my ear and whispered two words into my ear, "You've changed" he opened the door and walked out.

I gasped, I hadn't, well if I had, it was for the best. It's not as if he hadn't changed in the last, four years... I wondered up to my bed, needing sleep, as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out.

Harrys POV

I walked out of the door. I know I must've hurt her feelings, like what Liam had done earlier today, I didn't lie to her, or say anything bad about him, he seemed nice enough simple as. I hadn't lied to her at all, she had changed, unfortunately for the worst, she was never going to be the girl I was best friends with since we were about five... I glanced back at her house, I carried on walking my house was just across the way from hers, I need to make this as less awkward in one way or another... I knocked on my door, and was greeted by my sister, I was not in the mood, for all her gossiping- she was in the year below me. So I brushed past her and went up to my room, I needed to think.

I could end it with Lauren; say it wasn't working distance wise. Wait, why would I do that, it's not like I'm falling for Chloe, is it? I dozed off, lying on my bed.

I woke up in the morning; I turned over, looking at my alarm clock, oh my god its 8.30, urmm panic! I got dressed in to jeans, and a polo top... I ran to school. Stepping into my form room, my tutor, stopped talking, ushering my into a chair near the back of the classroom, everyone looked, scowling at me, second day at school and already this unpopular this was defiantly a new thing for me.. .

I was sat next to Liam, he gave me a weak smile, "What's up?" I said feeling sorry for him, he didn't look too good.

"Urm, nothing just wondering how to get my best friend back, you?" He replied unhappily.

"I'm just wondering why everyone was giving me really dirty looks, when I came in?" I told him, half asking him.

"It's just their thing, don't get unsettled... So you know Chloe, right? "

"Yeah I was best friends with her since we were about four. She's really upset the first thing I would say to her- is sorry." I went back to reading my book, also glancing up so I could see Chloe, every so often...

Chloes POV

I looked at him, he was whispering something to Liam, I really wanted to know what, but after the stressful events of yesterday, I don't think anyone in the whole school would want to talk to me. I could always try couldn't I, he knew me better than everyone else... I stood up, slung my bag over my shoulder, walked to his desk grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out of the classroom, I had no idea what he was going to say, and I had to let go of him realising that when he stood up, he was nearly a foot taller than me...

"I'm sorry if I changed, in the past, what? Four years what do you expect? You left me after you told me we were best friends forever, we had a test, when you moved away, you failed it, I tried to text you every week, you didn't once reply. I've made new friends- ones that are good, and now because of you, I've already lost one of them, if this is what you've done in two days, then what will you've done by the end of the year. I was scared when you left, you the one that stood up for me, helped me up when I fell, my shoulder to cry on, whenever, or where ever you were, someone I could laugh with no matter what situation I was in, you were the one that I talked to you about anything, and everything in the world, the one who had seen me at my lowest points of my life, and you were the one who made my high points, top the mountains, the one who told teachers about our weekends together, the one that helped me with my homework, even if you hadn't done it yourself, the one that would take the blame for me when I got in trouble, the one I could wear no-makeup around, and trackies, it would never change your opinion of me, we were inseparable, you would introduce me to all your friends, but never speaking of them as highly as you spoke of me, you'd say they were nothing compared to me, I could never lie to you, you were the one who would explain to me all the stuff I actually wanted to know, you were the popular one, the one person no-one ever truly understood, the one I would trust with my life, my heart. One day I did, I regretted it instantly as this time you fell, holding my heart, so I took the fall to. My heart shattered into a million pieces. It slowly was put together with the help of some amazing people, but there was always a large part of it missing, you were the one that stole that part, because, I wanted it back, so I could forget you forever, but I never seceded. You walk back into my life; I'm not going to take it well am I? Now I've met you again, it's easy to forget you, you've changed so much, I don't believe, a single part of you is the same. The only reason I hadn't forgotten you is because I remember as the amazing friend that I used to have... Now it's easy, you're nothing like I remember, or anything I imagined... I'm just lucky, that now I can let you go, I don't have to keep making up excuses for you, my heart will be normal again. But if I don't matter that much, and I never talk to you again in my life, then remember one thing: You taught me a lesson: Never trust anyone with anything, especially something as special as your heart, they're going to drop it sometime, when they do, it's gonna break." I started off shouting, but my finishing sentence was quietly whispered, I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with tears, I felt bad, but it was true, so I shouldn't have to feel guilty...

He opened his mouth, choking out a small string of words, "But what about, the saying **'**_If you love something_**, **_let it go_**.** If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be'"

I replied coldly, "I never let you go though, you left me."

He was getting annoyed, "IT WASN'T MY IDEA WAS IT? HY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT I LEFT YOU, BUT DIDN'T WANT TO?" He was shouting at me, if he was going to shout I don't see why I shouldn't.

"WELL YOU NEVER MADE THAT CLEAR TO ME, DID YOU? YOU NEVER MADE THE EFFORT EITHER, YOUR JUST A FAKE, LIKE ALL YOUR FRIENDS, I'LL TELL YOU ONE THING THOUGH, YOU'LL FIT IN AMAZINGLY HERE!" I was screaming, how he dare say that to me, he was definitely not the person I was best friends with previously.

"I'm sorry" He whispered... If he thought that was going to make anything's better the slightest, he definitely just made the worst mistake in his life.

"Have you realised that you not actually answering any of my questions, saying sorry, doesn't change anything either, it's just a word- you don't even mean it!" I had lowered my voice considerably in the last minute. Form had just ended, everyone was shoving past us, he stayed still, I decided to go to first lesson- art...


	5. Chapter 5

Harrys POV

I glanced at her, she was beautiful; the way her hair lay evenly across her face, how her blue eyes could make me cry, I loved how she gestured with her hands when she was speaking. I loved everything about her, and she couldn't stand me... I'd tried my best to make a good impression, that day in the park I relived every day wishing things could be as simple as that. Sometimes I couldn't understand why my life was so screwed up. It wasn't my choice to move, my parents had to, for work reasons, I decided to never speak to her again, it would bring back too many memories, too many tears, I was so vulnerable back then, I've never been so close to anyone like her, in case I had to leave again, I couldn't deal with that, it may sound stupid, but if we met up, or talked I would've probably had a mental breakdown, she meant so much to me, she still does, I just need to prove that to her.

I ran to my first lesson, biology- great, just what I need to cheer me up, pulling out some guts of an animal that supposedly died of natural causes. I entered the classroom, taking my seat next to Liam. He had obviously heard the well, I'll call it an argument for now..

"So, urm I guess you're pretty upset about Chlo Yeah?" he said, I swear someday this guy's gonna get punched in the face- really hard.

"Yeah, but I can live with it, as I'm sure you heard, I didn't speak to her for over four years, so really she has the right to be angry. As for you, I don't think she ever wants to speak to you again." I said the last bit, in a sour tone, it would get him off my case, and it was partially true... He obviously sensed that I really didn't want to talk to him, or just was trying to process what I had actually said...

I grabbed my bag as the bell went, that seemed like the longest hour of my life, but it gave me time to think. I knew what I was going to do.

I ran up to her, shouting her name on my way, she turned around to look at me, I stared into her beautiful eyes. " I'm so sorry, you should know I genuinely am sorry. I never texted you or called you back because I was afraid. Of what you would say, what I would say, I didn't want you to hear me crying, I could never do it, I knew it would bring to many memories back, and I'd want to see you again. I would find it hard to stop talking to you. So I promised myself never to contact you, so that I could forget you, live my life normally, not just think of you every day. You say that I stole part of your heart, you stole all of my heart, and it's been hidden with you all that time. I missed you. I want you to understand that I never forgot you, I never made a closer bond between anyone, than you." I know that my speech wasn't exactly as long as hers, but I hoped it was enough...

"What about your girlfriend? That seems to be a pretty close bond?" she whispered, she actually listened to me- that was a relief.

"She was my girlfriend, to take my mind off you, everyone, and everything, but I'm not even that close to her, I really just see her as a shoulder to cry on, I dumped her last night... Said it wasn't working out. It was the truth, but I blamed it on the distance, and how we'd hardly ever be able to see each other. But the truth is that I dumped her, because I'm falling for you. You should know by now, that I want things, which I can't ever have." I winked at her she blushed. Wow she really was beautiful.

"Who say you can't have me?" She smiled; I gasped and kissed her on the lips. It felt right. It always was with her.

I grasped her hands, our fingers interlocking. I was the happiest I'd ever been in a long time. She smiled at me I hugged her tight; I was never going to let her go. I didn't want to leave her to go to art, she had to go to textiles, and they were in the same block, so we decided to walk there together.


End file.
